


Quest of Courage

by diamond_sunstorm



Series: Memories of Tamriel [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Daggerfall Covenant (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: Kazmish, orsimeri battlemage and occasional sellsword, is trying to find a deeper meaning to what life has to offer. In midst of the chaos caused by the Three Banner War, her travels lead her through High Rock and Hammerfell. But maybe the meaning she searches for is of a different kind, found beyond the borders of politics, money and countries...
Series: Memories of Tamriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Personal Thoughts

I think I spent enough time on Stros M‘Kai, haven’t I?

I arrived here 14 days ago, per ship, to see the island and earn some money. Maybe learn a new thing or two. Now I have seen almost every corner of the island and it’s getting less exciting every day.

Leaving is harder than arriving. It took me an entire day to find a captain who is willing to take me from this island. Captain Kaleen, Redguard, lost most of her crew to a mutiny after refusing to hijack Breton ships. If I recruit new members for her, she would take me to Bethnik, an island south off the coast of High Rock, and then to Daggerfall. We sealed the deal over a drink at the inn. 

Kaleen gave me the names of three possible new crew members. 

Neramo, Altmer, is currently at the Dwemer ruins of Bthzark. West of Port Hunding.  
Lerisa, Breton, is currently in Saintsport, lost her ship to the Sea Drakes. South of Port Hunding.  
Jakarn, Breton, is currently in the Grave, offended Bhosek. Right here in Port Hunding. 

If I find at least one of them, Kaleen will take me on her ship. She has time, so I will attempt to find all three, no half-finished jobs. My task for tomorrow is clear.

It’s time for me to go to new shores.


	2. Work

1\. I went to the Grave. The longer someone spends time down there, the less it is likely they come out alive. I speak not from experience. 

There’s exactly one way inside, so I went in through the front door. A slightly hysterical Altmer lady stopped me and pleaded to rescue her Prince Jakarn, as he was innocent and would die if would not save him. Good for her, I was exactly on the way to do that. Bad for her, this guy is surely not a prince. 

He’s not a prince, but also not dead when I found him. In return for his rescue, I asked him to join Kaleen’s crew temporarily. He negotiated, if I help getting his stolen gemstone back, he’s in. I don’t particularly care for Bhosek, so I agreed, if he adds a retrieving fee. We made a deal over that.

He left the gemstone with the tribe of Goblins north of Port Hunding. The retrieving ended successfully. The goblins are slightly decimated in numbers. One new crew member acquired.

2\. I went to Bthzark. A place only Dwemer scholars and treasure hunters would find still interesting. There are more impressive Dwemer ruins than this one.

Neramo was easy to find. He wasn’t against my suggestion of joining Kaleen’s crew, but as he is currently working for Bhosek, he still wants to finish his job. I understand that. Don’t attempt to sneak out of an ongoing job for him. 

I sped up the entire search he was doing. Went into the entire Dwemer ruin, left on the opposite side. Neramo fulfilled his job and even found something for his own research. One more crew member acquired.

It’s only midday, so I take a break in the shadows of the palms. I hope to leave Stros M`Kai by tonight.


	3. Work

3\. On the way to Saintsport. A group of travelers, victims of the Sea Drakes, asked me for help. They want to leave Stros M`Kai, but two members of their group were captured. If they are still alive, it would be great if I helped them.

They were alive, unlike some of the Sea Drakes now. I brought them back safely. I offered the travelers a way to escape from Stros M’Kai. They were very glad and accepted my offer.

4\. In Saintsport. I ran into a crew member of Lerisa. The Sea Drakes had prepared them an unfriendly welcome, with an inclusive capturing of their crew members. I should search for their captain, Lerisa, to help.

When found, Lerisa was hesitant to join Kaleen’s crew with hers. But she saw reason in the end. If I assisted saving her crew members, all of them would join.

I saved the crew. Noting at this point, goodbye to Captain Helane of the Sea Drakes. She did not survive the meeting with Lerisa. Not sad about it, she could have only caused more problems on our way out of here. She’s not exactly a friendly person, either. I am referring to the treatment of not only Lerisa’s crew.

Last crew member acquired. I’m back at the inn. I really want to see and talk with Yuqi again.


End file.
